


Ways To Get People To Notice You

by KillTheDirector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, kid!lock fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post:</p>
<p>when i was in 8th grade i liked this boy so i pickpocketed him and stole his green day wallet and the next day i brought it back to him and i was like “omg i found this on the ground here u go” and we were friends from then on </p>
<p>so basically the moral of the story is if u ever want someone to notice u commit a criminal act on them and u will be friends maybe try kidnapping their pets or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Get People To Notice You

He didn’t even know why he did it really; the other boy was obviously an idiot, especially when leaving his things out. Jim gnawed on the inside of his cheek, opening and closing the little black wallet while he stared at the owner from across the room. 

Sebastian shuffled the papers about on his desk ( _‘Far too messy’_ , Jim chided in his head) and a groan of frustration left his mouth. The dark haired boy smiled thinly, flipping open the wallet and closing it with a snap before standing. He put on his best ‘innocent’ face and walked over to the taller blond. “Er, excuse me?” Blue eyes lifted to meet dark brown; Sebastian sighed, expression slightly troubled.

“Yeah?” He asked shortly, mouth twitching into a small frown. Jim found the tips of his ears heat in embarrassment when he realized he very much liked the expression playing over the taller boy’s face. Jim cleared his throat and held up the wallet by the tips of his fingers. 

“Is this yours? I found it on the ground…” The blond blinked and a relieved smile twisted up the corners of his mouth. Jim refused to believe that he might’ve blushed. 

“Cool, thanks.” Sebastian plucked the wallet from Jim’s hand and pocketed it; he turned to gather his things (which basically consisted of shoving them into his bag). The blond paused and glanced over his shoulder, smiling crookedly before waving a hand. “See you around.” 

Jim watched him leave, embarrassed and very pleased with how his little plan had gone. Turning to walk to his own desk and grab his bag, the dark haired boy hummed silently. _‘I wonder if he has any pets…’_


End file.
